


The Dolphin Told Me

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e03 Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, What Happens if these two had been able to go home together, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Jemma…” The one word escaped him, nothing more than a breath, because he couldn’t comprehend that she was standing there, staring at him, her eyes wide, her smile even more so. “What are you… what are you doing here?”But there was no response from her, she just continued to stare at him, eyes wide, as if she couldn’t believe that he was standing there, in front of her. And he didn’t blame her because he didn’t know how she was standing here, in front of him, light years away from where she should be.Decades away from where she should be because she should be in the future.Not here.Not on Kitson.// An AU where Fitz-Simmons reunite at the end of 603
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	The Dolphin Told Me

“Jemma…” The one word escaped him, nothing more than a breath, because he couldn’t comprehend that she was standing there, staring at him, her eyes wide, her smile even more so. “What are you… what are you doing here?”

But there was no response from her, she just continued to stare at him, eyes wide, as if she couldn’t believe that he was standing there, in front of her. And he didn’t blame her because he didn’t know how she was standing here, in front of him, light years away from where she should be.

Decades away from where she should be because she should be in the future.

Not here.

Not on Kitson.

It just didn’t make sense. In fact, none of this made any sense. Nothing in the last several months made sense but he had gotten used to it, travelling around the Universe with Enoch in his quest to try and find his way to the future; to where she was. 

In his quest to get back to her.

He had been working on it for so long – it had almost taken everything he had and more but now… she was here. She had found her way to him and was standing right in front of him.

“You… you’re alive…” She breathed the words out, and he was so shocked he didn’t understand what she was saying. “You’re alive.” She blinked slowly, once, twice three times, unable to help the dazed look that was on her face.

“Yeah,” he breathed, opening his arms as she stumbled forward, falling into him. “Yeah, I’m alive. What…” He turned and glanced over his shoulder, at Enoch who had appeared there and stared at him wide-eyed and demanding answers.

“Jemma Simmons?” A frown was on Enoch’s face as if he couldn’t understand why Jemma was here either.

“Yeah, yeah that’s her. But why is she…” He waved one arm at Jemma, as if trying to say that he didn’t know why she was here also.

“We came to find you,” she said by way of explanation but when that didn’t make sense, she elaborated. "We travelled for so long and then we found out that you were here and I didn't know where you were, I was scared that you were doing something... But then the dolphin told me that you were here. He left a message for me.” She said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

But what she was saying no sense. The dolphin? Unless he had missed something major (and he was guessing that he most likely had), there was no dolphin here telling people where and when he was located.

“It appears Agent Simmons is under the influence of something.” Enoch’s voice was calculating and seemingly pointing out the answer, but Fitz was paying little attention to him, all of his focus now on Jemma, though what he was saying did make sense... if he and Enoch were thinking the same thing.

“Jemma, did you eat something?”

She nodded, her head coming to rest in his shoulder. “They were mini colour puffs.” She smiled to herself, as if whatever she had taken was the best thing ever.

He cursed under his breath, knowing what she had taken, and what it would do. But, on the other hand, she was here. She was safe. She was with him, and she was alive.

And that to him was the most important thing, that she was resting here in his embrace. He could feel the tension escape from her as he continued to support her and he was more than happy to enjoy this moment. He didn’t know how long it was until Piper popped her head and said the words that he had wanted to hear for so long.

“Shall we go home?”


End file.
